Anata no Egao no Tame ni
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Aku tahu, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari kejauhan. Tapi tak apa, asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk melepaskanmu untuknya./Hanji's Point of View/Slight Rivetra-LeviHan/Not really angst/Dedicated for For Your Happiness reader/DIFFERENT FROM FYH/Chara Death/Typo/OOC


**Anata no Egao no Tame ni**

**Summary :  
**Aku tahu, aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari kejauhan. Tapi tak apa, asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun. Termasuk melepaskanmu untuknya./Hanji's Point of View/Slight Rivetra-LeviHan/Not really angst/Dedicated for For Your Happiness reader/DIFFERENT FROM FYH/Chara Death

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
Anata no Egao no Tame ni © Aori Rihito

**Genre, Rate, Character(s) :  
**Drama & Angst, Teen Fic, Hanji Z. & [Levi, Petra R.]

**A/N :  
**Ini versi Hanji PoV dari '_For Your Happiness_' sama '_If You're Happy (Then I'm Fine with It)_', tapi alur ceritanya lumayan beda. Soalnya di FYH/IYH 'kan diambil dari kisah kematian Petra, yang ini beda lagi. Persamaannya hanya beberapa, misalkan bagian kematian. Ya, di fic ini Hanji mati. Karena Ao ga sanggup ngebikin Hanji hidup dengan bayang-bayang Rivetra atau di pair sama tokoh lain, termasuk Erwin, Mike, ataupun Moblit. (_maaf untuk fans mereka!_)

Karena ternyata lumayan banyak yang mau versi Rivetra (entah kontak lewat review, PM, atau bahkan SMS), akhirnya Ao putuskan ngebikin ini. Susah buat Ao untuk ngebikin ini, karena serius, Ao terlalu ngefans sama LeviHan. Tapi sekali-sekali ngebikin gini juga seru!

To _hime_ : Nih, janji gue ngebikin versi Rivetra. Minta pendapat lu, jangan nyampe gue apain di sekolah :D (_innocent smile_)

_Anyways! Hajimeru yo!_

_**Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"I used to say; I know you far longer than her, so it's not fair."_

_"But I know it means nothing right now, so I'll just leave you two."_

_"It's fine, everything will work out somehow. 'Cause if you're happy, everything's fine."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namaku Hanji Zoë, ilmuwan ternama di _Survey Corps_! Selain ilmuwan, aku juga seorang pemimpin skuad dan memiliki asisten bernama Moblit Berner! Meski tugas utama _Survey Corps_ itu untuk membunuh _titan_, tapi aku SANGAT menyukai mereka! Ayolah, _titan_ itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, seperti seorang _Corporal_ pendek yang merupakan temanku itu! Ehehe..

Aah, mengingat si Pendek itu.. Dia benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan. Dia pendek, tentu saja. Dingin, sangat dingin. Tegas. Disiplin. Kasar, dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas didengar anak-anak. Kuat, sangat teramat kuat. Tapi juga SANGAT, kuulangi, SANGAT mencintai kebersihan! Rambutnya hitam kelam, dengan mata biru keabu-abuan yang tajam.

Namanya Levi. _Second-in-Command Survey Corps_ yang posisinya langsung di bawah _Commander_ kami, Erwin Smith.

Meski Levi itu dingin, tegas, disiplin, kasar, ataupun kuat, dia itu juga seseorang yang sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Semua orang, termasuk diriku. Kenapa kubilang seperti itu? Yah.. Aku ini sangat menyukai si pendek menyebalkan itu. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia juga sahabatku sejak kami masih seorang _trainee_. Entah sejak kapan perasaanku berubah.

Ah, kuralat. Levi tidak peka pada semua orang, kecuali satu. Bawahannya di _Special Operation Squad_ yang dipimpin dirinya sendiri, Petra Ral. Gadis manis berambut _chestnut_ dengan mata _amber_ itu juga sangat mengagumi Levi. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua itu sangat cocok. Termasuk aku.

Ya, meski aku juga menyukainya, aku cukup sadar kalau Levi dan Petra itu cocok. Tinggi mereka, misalkan. Petra masih lebih pendek dibanding Levi. Sedangkan aku.. Aku lebih tinggi 10 cm. Tentu saja pasangan perempuan-tinggi dan laki-laki-pendek itu aneh. Mereka juga berada di skuad yang sama. Lalu sikap Petra yang sangat.. _Perempuan_ itu cocok untuk Levi. Petra juga masih dibilang 'waras' dan kemampuannya juga hebat.

Kalau dibandingkan denganku..

Aku yang tinggi ini jelas _out-of-option_. Belum lagi sikapku yang seperti laki-laki. Jangankan sikapku, penampilanku saja sudah mirip pria. Banyak yang mengira aku ini laki-laki tulen, termasuk Petra ketika dia pertama kali bertemu denganku. Aku sangat menyukai _titan_, seakan-akan aku ini tidak waras. Tapi tentu saja aku masih waras, terima kasih. Aku memang kenal Levi jauh lebih lama sebelum Petra, tapi itu tidak ada artinya. _Love overcomes everything_, itu kata Mike ketika dia mabuk dulu.

Sebagai teman yang baik, aku selalu mendukung Levi dalam usahanya mendekati Petra. Contohnya saja hari ini.

"Levi! Petra menjauh! Kau lambat sekali sih!" gerutuku sambil menarik tangan si Pendek satu ini.

"..." Levi tidak membalas kata-kataku dan membiarkanku menarik-nariknya.

Petra sudah lumayan jauh. Tadinya Levi berusaha mengajaknya sekedar makan malam bersama, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk datang langsung ke Petra. Levi hanya mau konsultasi tentang pendekatannya ke Petra denganku saja, karena teman perempuannya di _Survey Corps_ memang hanya aku. Sekarang kami berada di pinggiran lapangan latihan _HQ_, sedangkan Petra sudah hampir masuk ke dalam _HQ_.

"Levi.. Kau itu niat mengajak Petra atau tidak sebenarnya..?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Ini buang-buang waktu. Ayo kembali." Levi malah berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Sisi jahatku mungkin sedang gembira. Levi tidak jadi mengajak Petra dan aku tidak perlu berusaha menyatukan mereka. Tapi sisi baikku sedang menjerit-jerit. Menyuruhku menahan Levi dan membujuknya agar tidak menyerah. Sisi baikku menang, dan aku segera menarik baju Levi.

"Oh, ayolah, _Clean Freak_! Aku sudah membantumu sejauh ini sampai memesan meja di restoran yang kau inginkan! Jangan buat pengorbananku sia-sia!" seruku sambil menahan laju Levi.

Levi menghela nafas berat. Ketika dia berbalik, aku tengah tersenyum lebar, menutupi isi hatiku yang sebenarnya dengan sempurna. "Lari kejar Petra! Jangan berani kembali sebelum kau berhasil mengajak Petra ke restoran mahal aneh itu!"

Mendengar kata-kata ceriaku, Levi tersenyum tipis. _Sangat tipis_. Levi segera meninggalkanku dan mengejar Petra. Awalnya tanganku terangkat seakan ingin menahannya, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat Levi makin menjauh. Seakan-akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku tersenyum miris. Sesak juga ya, melihatnya pergi untuk orang lain.

Yah, aku tahu dan sangat mengerti kalau aku hanya bisa menatap Levi dari jauh. Aku hanya sekedar sahabat di matanya. Mungkin tidak lebih dari posisi Mike untuknya, karena Levi juga tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai perempuan.

Tanpa menunggu Levi kembali, aku melangkah menjauhi lapangan latihan menuju hutan dekat tempat ini. Di sana ada tempat spesial yang selalu kukunjungi ketika sedang kesal, marah, sedih, ataupun bingung.

Begitu sampai, aku langsung duduk di _spot_ favoritku. Aku duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Katanya ini pohon tertua di _Survey Corps Head Quarter_. Katanya. Tidak pasti juga. Tapi pohon ini memang jauh lebih besar dibanding pohon lainnya, hampir sebesar pohon di Hutan Pohon Raksaksa. Letaknya agak di tengah hutan, jarang ada yang datang kesini.

"Dasar _Corporal_ pendek tidak peka.." gumamku sambil mengambil buku kecil dari saku dadaku. Aku membukanya dan mulai mempelajari isinya. Buku catatan berisi perkembangan eksperimenku terhadap _titan_. Saatnya kembali ke kehidupan seorang ilmuwan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, kuakui kalau aku sangat menyukai _titan_. Aku juga sangat menyukai salah satu _titan-shifter_ bernama Eren yang merupakan tanggung jawab Levi. Bagiku, _titan_ itu sangat menggemaskan dan menarik. Menyelidiki _titan_ juga sangat menyenangkan. Tapi..

AKU TIDAK MAU DIKEJAR-KEJAR _TITAN_ SEPERTI INI!

Aku tengah berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran beberapa _titan_ kelas 7 meter dengan 3DMG-ku. Kami sedang melakukan ekspedisi dan entah kenapa kudaku memberontak mendadak di tengah hutan, jadi sekarang aku sedang melarikan diri. Kenapa aku tidak membunuh mereka? Sayangnya pedang 3DMG-ku sudah habis terpakai. Masih sisa sepasang sih.. Tapi Erwin bilang selalu sisakan sepasang untuk kejadian darurat, dan keadaan seperti _ini_ bukan keadaan darurat. Karena masih bisa dilawan yang lain, katanya.

"Jangan kejar aku, _titan_-_chan_~!" jeritku kesal.

Aku masih tetap berusaha melarikan diri dengan 3DMG, melesat dari pohon ke pohon. Ketika gasku sudah mulai menipis, aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal, juga berusaha kabur dari kejaran _titan_ dengan wajah ketakutan. Ketika kulihat ke arah 3DMG-nya, pedangnya sudah habis seluruhnya!

Tanpa pikir panjang, kugunakan seluruh gasku untuk melaju lebih cepat dan membunuh semua _titan_ yang mengejarnya. "H-Hanji-_san_?!" serunya kaget. Tanpa mempedulikannya, aku tetap berusaha melenyapkan seluruh raksaksa di sekitar sini. Sampai akhirnya pedangku patah, dan gasku habis.

"Ah.."

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku, sebelum akhirnya aku terjatuh ke tangan satu _titan_ kelas 4 meter. Dia mengangkatku ke arah mukanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

_Hah.. Jadi begini akhir hidupku. Dimakan makhluk favoritku begitu saja._ Dalam hati, aku tertawa miris.

_Ya sudahlah.. Mau bagaimana lagi.._

Ketika _titan_ itu menggigit setengah bagian tubuhku, aku berteriak. Sakit sekali ternyata. Bisa kurasakan darah mengalir dari mulutku. Dan bisa kurasakan tatapan orang yang kuselamatkan padaku. Pasti dia berteriak. Tapi pendengaranku mulai kacau. Kubuka mataku sedikit, melihat _titan_ di hadapanku bersiap memakanku lagi. Tapi sebelum aku sempat termakan, tubuh _titan_ itu jatuh dan orang yang kuselamatkan tadi menarik tubuhku.

Perlahan, aku mendarat di tanah berumput. Seluruh tubuhku –yang masih tersisa– terasa sakit sekali. Untuk membuka mata saja rasanya sulit. Bahkan bernafas saja mulai sulit. Nafasku terssengal-sengal, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Hanji-_san_! Hanji-_san_, bertahanlah!"

"Oi, Mata Empat! Bangun!"

Dua suara itu..

"Buka matamu, Mata Empat Sialan!"

"Jangan menyerah begitu saja, Hanji-_san_!"

Kupaksakan mataku untuk terbuka. Penglihatanku kabur. Setelah kufokuskan sedikit lagi, aku melihat wajah Levi dan Petra. Mata mereka merah sekali. Ah, Levi menangis? Ini langka. Kalau seandainya keadaannya tidak seperti ini, aku pasti sudah meledeknya.

"L-Levi..? Pe..tra..?" Suaraku serak sekali.

"Hanji-_san_! Maafkan aku! K-Kalau saja aku tidak menghabiskan semua pedangku, pasti Hanji-_san_ tidak perlu menyelamatkanku dan jadi seperti ini!" seru Petra. Sepertinya dia marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Air matanya terus mengalir begitu saja.

"Itu.. Gunanya senior.. 'Kan..?" ucapku terbata-bata, sebelum aku batuk dan ternyata itu batuk berdarah.

"Jangan bicara lagi." ucap Levi pelan. Tangannya membersihkan darah di wajahku. Levi, sang pecinta kebersihan, menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan darah di wajahku? Aku sering dengar kalau Levi tidak peduli dengan kebersihan sedikitpun kalau menyangkut nyawa seseorang.. Tapi baru kali ini aku menyaksikannya secara langsung.

"T-Ternyata.. Digigit _titan_ itu.. S-Sakit y-ya.." Kupaksakan sebuah tawa. Bisa kurasakan nyawaku mulai meregang. Aah, sepertinya sedikit lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Eh..?" gumamku ketika kurasakan air menetes ke wajahku. Air mata Levi. Wajahnya sedih sekali. "J-Jangan menangis, _C-Corporal_ pendek.. Wajahmu.. J-Jadi kotor.. Kau t-tahu.." kataku, tanganku terangkat perlahan ke wajahnya, mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau saja aku lebih cepat.. Kau tidak akan seperti ini, Mata Empat Sialan.."

Mendengarnya, aku malah tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memundurkan waktu. Apa yang telah terjadi tidak akan bisa diulang dari awal lagi. Kupalingkan wajahku ke Petra yang tengah menangis parah.

"P-Petra.."

"Hanji-_san_..?"

Tanganku yang lain berusaha meraihnya, dan Petra segera menggenggam tanganku. "B-Berbahagialah.. Dengan Levi.. J-Jangan s-sampai kalian.. Juga b-berakhir.. Sepertiku.." Untuk mengatakannya saja sudah menjadi sangat sulit bagiku. "Levi.. S-Sangat mencintaimu.. Kau t-tahu..?"

"Hanji-_san_.." Tangisan Petra makin keras.

"_Ne_, Levi..?" Aku berpaling lagi pada Levi. "T-Terima kasih.. Atas segalanya.." kataku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jangan katakan itu seakan kau akan mati, bodoh.."

"Aku.. Memang a-akan.. Mati, 'kan..?" kataku dengan nada _tentu-saja-itu-sangat-jelas-kan_.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang, dan untuk bernafas saja hampir mustahil bagiku. "L-Levi.. _Aishiteimasu_.."

Aku yakin saat ini mata Levi melebar kaget. Yah, dia 'kan sangat tidak peka.. "J-Jangan khawatir.. S-Semua.. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya.. Jadi t-tersenyumlah, _b-baka_.." Entah kenapa kukatakan itu, sebelum akhirnya penglihatanku menjadi gelap dan ya.. Aku meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Hanji..?"

"Hanji-_san_..?"

Tidak ada lagi suara dari ilmuwan pecinta _titan_ tersebut. Hening, tanpa satu suarapun. Hingga Levi memecah keheningan tersebut. "Beraninya kau tinggalkan dunia ini setelah semua hal yang kau katakan itu.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Hanji adalah sahabatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya. Hanji tahu tentang Levi jauh lebih dalam daripada Erwin. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang dirinya telah tiada, demi menyelamatkan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi bagi Levi, kata 'cinta' itu sudah tidak bermakna lagi ketika Hanji pergi. Karena selama ini, Hanji-lah yang membantunya merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'cinta' tersebut.

"_Arigatou_, Hanji.."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Levi memanggil namanya dengan benar. Ia menunduk dan mencium dahi Hanji dengan lembut.

Petra yang masih tetap menangis menggenggam tangan Hanji dengan erat. "Maaf.. Maaf, Hanji-_san_.."

Setelah ekspedisi itu selesai, Levi sendiri yang membawa jasad Hanji ke kereta mereka. Erwin dan Moblit sangat terkejut mendapati Levi membawa jasad Hanji yang tinggal setengah. Ketika seluruh anggota _Survey Corps_ mengetahuinya, mereka juga kaget dan langsung berduka.

Ilmuwan ternama mereka yang selama ini memang sangat aneh tetapi telah menyumbangkan banyak hal pada kaum manusia, kini telah tiada.

Moblit menangis selama beberapa hari setelah meninggalnya Hanji. Erwin juga berduka selama beberapa hari. Hanji adalah salah satu anggota _Survey Corps_ yang bertahan lama. Sekarang semua _Squad Leader_ mereka telah tiada.

Biasanya, jasad anggota militer yang tewas akan dibakar. Tetapi jasad Hanji dikubur. Di nisannya, tertulis;

_Here lies  
Hanji Zoë  
Beloved daughter, friend, scientist, hero  
May your spirit alive always_

Kata-kata itu Levi sendiri yang membuatnya. Setelah kematian Hanji, tidak ada seharipun Levi lewati tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Hanji padanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun, ketika akhirnya semua _titan_ sudah lenyap dari bumi, Levi menikahi Petra.

Anak pertama mereka berjenis kelamin perempuan, dengan rambut kelam khas Levi dan mata _amber_ Petra. Dengan persetujuan keduanya, putri mereka dinamai Hanji, demi mengenang seseorang yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End of Omake**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Talk!**

Wah, jadinya 2k+ words! Niatnya cuma 1k-an doang padahal! Ao nangis sendiri ngetik bagian kematian Hanji. Ternyata emang ga sanggup, tapi Ao paksain. Soalnya ga adil dong kalau Ao bisa dengan mudahnya bikin tokoh kesukaan orang lain mati, tapi tokoh favorit malah di _Mary Sue_-kan. Tapi _ending_-nya gaje banget ya.. Soalnya Ao udah kehabisan ide.

Makasih untuk yang udah review di _For Your Happiness_ ya :)  
Yaitu; **Guest** (Pink-_san_), **levihan addicted**, **Ryu-chan LD**, dan **Heicchin**!

**P.S :** Ao bakal translate ini ke Bahasa Inggris.


End file.
